Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fuel cell assembly that obtains a fuel cell assembly by joining a resin member and a membrane electrode assembly having an electrode containing a porous member.
Related Art
Conventionally, technology related to a manufacturing method of fuel cell assemblies has been known that joins a resin frame to a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). For example, Japanese patent publication No. 5620011 (hereinafter, “Patent Document 1”) is given as a document disclosing this type of technology. Patent Document 1 discloses, in regards to a method for producing a joined assembly including: a step of forming an abutting portion by causing edge parts of a porous member and a resin member to oppose each other on a positioning jig; a step of pressing the abutting portion with a heat-transfer member; and a step of abutting a heating member against the heat-transfer member pressing the abutting portion, a technique of preforming a protrusion in the vicinity of an edge of the resin member and a recess in the vicinity of this protrusion, and upon causing the protrusion to flow, receiving a part thereof in the recess.